Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-TRN457)
Spider-Gwen is Ultimate Spider-Man TV show, Spider-Gwen aka Spider-Woman (real name Gwen Stacy) is a teenage superheroine from the home dimension of Kid Arachnid. She uses hi-tech gadgets to simulate having spider-powers. Physical appearance Spider-Gwen wears a black bodysuit with white areas that form a spider design, a white hood with the interior lining being magenta with cyan web patterns, matching magenta-and-cyan designs on her upper arms,and cyan soles to her boots. Personality Spider-Gwen is a very and heroic person who was very brave to step up and replace Kid Arachnid, she is also very smart as she created all the tech that gives her spider powers. History Gwen was the daughter of NYPD captain George Stacy. She was also friends with this world's Peter Parker, also known as the superhero Spider-Man. After Peter died fighting the Green Goblin, a new Spider-Man, Miles Morales, who felt guilty for not helping him after just receiving his powers, became his successor. Gwen found out Miles' secret identity through investigation and when he disappeared and with her friend Peter gone, she felt she couldn't stand on the sidelines, believing that the world still needs a spider. Not having spider-powers of her own, she makes her own tech-based spider abilities borrowed from her dad's robot police program. These include web-shooters, a digital spider-sense, and gloves and boots with magnetic grips for wall-crawling. She sought help from Peter's aunt May with running missions. May operated from her and Gwen's hideout, the Spider's Nest, in the sewers, where May moved her furniture to. Able to see the entire city from her computer, she was able to help guide Gwen through missions from inside the Nest.1A native of Miles' dimension, Gwen Stacy assumed the role of Spider-Woman after Miles was transported to Peter Parker's dimension. Using technology stolen from her father's robot program and with the help of her world's version of May Parker, Gwen became a superhero in Miles' absence by simulating spider powers despite having no spider powers of her own. However, due to her activity, she also had to deal with her father's pursuit of vigilantes. When Miles returns along with Peter, Gwen helps them recover the remaining Siege Perilous piece, which was at the police station. Gwen goes to visit her father in order to distract him while Peter and Miles recover the piece. However, this fails when Wolf Spider attacks the station and soon takes Rio Morales hostage at Miles' home. After rescuing Rio, Peter, Gwen and Miles confront Wolf Spider in his underwater lair. Wolf Spider claims the Siege Perilous, and starts to drain the life-force of every spider-based character in the multiverse. During the battle, Miles and Gwen are claimed in the process, but Peter tricks Wolf Spider into claiming his life, as holding all the life-forces at once proves to be too much for Wolf Spider to handle. Wolf-Spider soon shatters, allowing the life-forces to return to their bodies. The three Spiders then leave the lair but run into Gwen's father who learned of his daughter's superhero life after speaking with Rio. George accepts Gwen's role and the two then reconcile. Powers and Abilities Gwen uses digital sensors in her mask to simulate spider-sense, magnetic grips in her gloves and boots to climb walls, and copies of Spider-Man's web-shooters to swing from webs. * Wall-Crawling: '''Spider-Gwen use via magnetic grips in gloves and boots to mimic wall-crawling. * '''Spider-Sense: '''Spider-Gwen uses digital sensors in her mask to simulate having spider-sense. * '''Agility: '''Spider-Gwen is very agile and can easily do back flips in air. Because of her slender, feminine form, Spider-Gwen is even more agile than Peter Parker. Paraphernalia Equipment * Web-Shooters * '''Digital Spider-Sense:Gwen has a digital spider-sense which warns her of coming danger. * Gloves and Boots with Magnetic Grips:Gwen's gloves and boots have mangetic grips, allowing her stick to solid surfaces and wall-crawl. Transportation * Web-swinging Trivia * Spider-Gwen was planned to be released as a figurine for the game Disney INFINITY 3.0 prior to being cancelled. * This is Dove Cameron's s second animated role and the first being as Mal in Descendants: Wicked World. * The primary version of Gwen Stacy in the Marvel Comics was the college girlfriend of Peter Parker who was tragically killed during a battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin and her death is one of the most iconic moments in comic book history. * Although this is the first time that Gwen Stacy's superhero persona of "Spider-Gwen" has been featured in any media (and this is the first media that introduces her-exclusively as Spider-Gwen), Gwen Stacy has appeared in animation before in Spider-Man: The Animated Series and Spectacular Spider-Man, and in the live-action movies Spider-Man 3, The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2, where she was played by Bryce Dallas Howard and Emma Stone respectively. * Contrast to the show's incarnation, the Spider-Gwen in the comics has spider powers and was the spider-themed superhero of her own dimension rather than being from the same dimension as Miles. Her version of Peter Parker briefly became the supervillain known as the Lizard before he died after his battle with her, inspiring her to become a hero. Gallery Spider-Gwen/Gallery Category:Spider Category:Female Category:Human/Spider Hybrid